The Hot Dog Eating Contest
by gman5846
Summary: A hot dog eating contest is coming.. Will Duncan eat the most hot dogs then the other opponents? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon.
1. Chapter 1

**November 9th 2018: 7:30 AM:**

**Courtney & Duncan's house:**

(Courtney & Duncan were both cuddling watching TV together until they heard a news report)

"We interrupt this program with a special report. The 45th annual hot dog eating contest in Canada will be held today. And whoever eats the most hot dogs, will win $50,000! But Sugar from the Total Drama series has been undefeated ever since she've won over 20 times in a row. So sign up today!"

"I should enter the hot dog eating contest!" Courtney said

"No! I should enter the hot dog eating contest!" Duncan said back

"Duncan listen, I know that you wanna win this. But I was really good at this but I lost.."

"How many did you win?"

"I won only 2 times..."

"Wow.. That's not enough for you Princess. I should enter it!"

Courtney groans & says "Fine! Hopefully you'll be good in it because I hope we'll be rich."

"I hope so too Princess." Duncan said then he kissed her on the cheek which made her smile

"So, are you ready?" Courtney asked

"Why not?" Duncan said then they both walked out of the house to the contest

**To be continued..**


	2. Chapter 2

**At the hot dog eating contest: 12:00 PM**

(Courtney & Duncan were both seen at the sign up booth)

"Excuse me, but I like to sign up my boyfriend to the contest, please?" Courtney said to the ticket master

"Ok, here you go!" The ticket master said as he gave Duncan the ticket

"Thanks. Ok Duncan, good luck on the contest, ok?" Courtney said as she kissed him on the cheek

"Ok Princess." He said then he went backstage

* * *

**12:30 PM:**

(The hot dog eating contest was about to begin)

Owen came up to the stage & says "Good afternoon everyone! I'm Owen, former contestant of Total Drama, & hot dog eating champion! And welcome to the 45h annual hot dog eating contest!"

(Audience claps & cheers)

"Now, let's introduce our contestants. Please welcome contestant number one, Duncan!"

(The audience especially Courtney, was clapping & cheering as Duncan came up to the stage

"WOOOOOOO! Go Duncan!" Courtney cheered

"Now give it up for contestant number two, Rodney!"

(Some people clapped & cheered as Rodney came up to the stage)

"Contestant number three, Lightning!"

(Some people clapped & cheered as Lightning came up to the stage)

"And finally, our returning champion.. Sugar!"

(Some people clapped, cheered & booed as Sugar come up on the stage, & Courtney was booing at her)

"Ok contestants. Whoever eats the most hot dogs will win $50,000, & this hot dog trophy! But if you vomit, you're eliminated! Are you ready?" Owen said

(All the contestants nodded yes)

"Ok! Let's get this started! On your marks.."

(The contestants are about to get started)

"Get set.."

"Hey, good luck Lightning." Duncan said

"Aw! No sha-biggie! I was good at that contest back then." Lightning said

"EAT THOSE WEENIES! OM NOM NOM NOM NOM!" Owen yelled as they all started to eat

(The contestants started to eat the hot dogs)

"Come on Duncan! You can do this! WOO!" Courtney cheered

* * *

**4 minutes later...**

(The contestants were getting tired from eating many hot dogs)

Rodney was feeling queasy while he was eating only 9 hot dogs & says "Oh... I wish Jasmine was there to help me... I think I'm gonna.." Then he threw up on his hot dog plate & passed out

"And Rodney is out!" Owen announced

(Duncan was eating faster as Sugar tried to catch him up)

"You think you're better than me?!" Sugar yelled

"Whatever Sugar Boo-Boo!" Duncan said as the audience laughed hard about what he said to her

Courtney was laughing hard & says "Good one Duncan! But hurry up! Sugar is trying to catch up!"

(Duncan has eaten 36 hot dogs, while Sugar was trying to catch up with 31)

Lightning was feeling queasy while eating over 20 hot dogs & says "I don't feel so sha-good.. I really need some-" He was cut off as he threw up on the floor

"And Lightning's out! Now it's up to Duncan & Sugar now!"

* * *

**5 minutes later..**

(Duncan was feeling tired while he ate over 56 hot dogs while Sugar was trying to beat him as she ate 45 hot dogs)

"Come on Duncan! You're almost there!" Courtney cheered

(Duncan started to feel queasy as he was about to throw up but he swallowed it)

"Oh thank god!" Courtney said in relief

"What's the matter? 'Bad boy?' Are you gonna cry? Because I'm gonna win this damn contest again!" Sugar said

"No way, I'm gonna finish this thing!" Duncan yelled as he ate a lot of hot dogs trying to beat Sugar

(The buzzer was heard)

"Times up! Let's take a look at the results!" Owen announced

(Owen looked over at the plates of Duncan & Sugar's)

"Duncan ate 64 hot dogs. While Sugar ate.."

(Courtney was starting to shake nervously as he was about to lose)

"Sugar had..." (Long pause) "61!"

"WHAT?!" Sugar screeched

"So my man Duncan is the winner of this years contest!" Owen announced

(The audience clapped & cheered loudly & some girls screamed especially Courtney, as Duncan won)

"NOOOOOO!" Sugar yelled as she stormed off the stage

Duncan walks to Lightning & Rodney & says "Good game guys."

"Sha-thanks." Lightning said

"No problem.." Rodney said as they both shook his hands, after they stopped Rodney began to stare at Courtney "Who's that?" He asked

"That's my girlfriend Courtney." Duncan said

"Oooh.. She looks pretty.." Rodney said

Courtney ran up to the stage & gave him a bare hug & says "Duncan you did it! I'm so proud of you! We are so rich!"

"Thanks Princess. You're the best girlfriend that I'll ever have."

"Oh Duncan!" Courtney choked up with tears as she kissed him hard on the lips while the crowd cheered then they pulled away

Owen walked to them & says "Congratulations Duncan! You receive $50,000, & his golden hot dog trophy!" Then he gave it to him

"Aww! Thanks man."

"No problem!"

(Rodney was still staring at Courtney & walks to her)

"Uh, what are you doing?" Courtney asked Rodney

"I just wanna say how beautiful you look today, can I have a kiss?" Rodney asked then he puckered his lips

(Courtney was just standing there confused, but when Rodney went closer, she kicks him in his 'biscuits'.)

"OWW! NOT AGAIN!" Rodney said while he was groaning in pain & everyone laughs at him

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND YOU SON OF A BITCH! NOW STAY DOWN!" Courtney yelled then she walks to Duncan

"I love you Duncan."

"I love you too Courtney."

(Then they kissed again on the lips while the crowd was cheering & Rodney holding his 'biscuits' in pain)

* * *

**10:00 PM:**

**Courtney & Duncan's house:**

(Duncan was seen in the bathroom vomiting on the toilet while Courtney was comforting him, & he didn't gain any weight after the contest ended)

Duncan stopped vomiting & started coughing & says "Man! I had a crazy day today.."

"I know you did Duncan. But I'm still glad that you've one the contest. But you need to get some rest."

"I know Court, I know.." Then they both went back to the bedroom

(They both went into the bed)

"Goodnight my hot dog eating champion." Courtney said

"Goodnight my beautiful princess." Duncan said then he kissed her on the cheek as they both went to sleep

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
